Future PercyAnnabeth Family FLUFF
by HarryGinnyDxC
Summary: Just a FLUFF about percy and annnabeths future family. REVIEW PLZ. All Characters belong to Rick Riorden and Disney, besides the Kids. Will tie into my other Annabeth/Percy Fic. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!


A family of five walked along the beach, the three children ran along the edge of the water, letting the waves lap across their ankles as they ran. The mother and the father both smiled at the antics of their children as they held onto the others hand.

"Daddy!" the youngest of the three children yelled," Jake hit me!"

"Did not!" yelled the middle child; he was a small thin child with brown hair and bright green eyes.

The youngest child was a young girl, small in stature but had a big attitude. She had black hair and stormy grey eyes, and when she was angry most people would cower in fear.

"Thalia get over it," the eldest boy said to the little girl. He was by far the oldest, with strong muscles already forming on his lean physic. He had sandy blond hair and grey eyes, though unlike his sister his eyes brought a sense of calm and peace to those who looked into them.

"Luke, don't speak to your sister like that." Said the father, but he killed his discipline with the crooked grin his face held and the twinkle in his sea green eyes.

The little girl grabbed her father by the hand and dragged him into the surf, and without a word and without needing to touch the water; she summoned a wave and had it crash on top of him.

"Let's play wave war!" yelled Thalia. The brothers both groaned in unison at the suggestion.

"Thal's, you know that your brothers don't have you and your mothers strategic brains, it wouldn't be fair." The dad said as he picked her up.

"How about this, Thalia and you will be on a team, and the boys and I will be on a team." The mother suggested, with her piercing grey eyes and windblown blonde hair, her grin could only be described as evil.

"Awww, how's that fair? Your more trained with war tactics than Thal's is," The father said with a groan, much similar to that of his sons. The mother devilishly smiled and recruited her sons to begin the war.

"Ok, Thal's it's just you and me now. We need to plan strategically what our plan of attack is." The father said as he knelt beside his small daughter. He was a tall man with twinkling sea green eyes and black hair that mimicked his daughters perfectly. As he discussed plans with his small little daughter, he could only think of the times when he used to discuss such tactics with his wife when they were children.

20 feet away, a young mother was discussing tactical practices with her two sons.

"Ok we are going to attack on the left with a 10ft tall wave and then once they back to the right, we hit 'em with a 20ft wave." She said as her grey eyes sparkled.

The mother was tall with long blonde hair that reached well past her shoulders. She almost laughed out loud, when she saw her two sons faces because they looked just like their father did when he was utterly confused. The mother went to kiss both her sons after they discussed tactics, when a wave hit her. She looked up from the spot she was now sitting, drenched to the bone, to see her little daughter giggling with glee at her mother's current position.

"Get 'em boys!" the mother screamed hysterically, as her two sons jumped up from their spots and began sporadically drenching their father and little sister.

"No, attack like we planned!" The mother screamed, with a panicked air about her. She knew her husband well enough to know that he would follows his daughters plan 100% with no faults, for fear for his own life.

The father sprinted along the edge of the water, fallowing his daughter's plan exactly. Wave here, pull there; he was unstoppable.

"Daddy, hit 'em with a dragger!!" The little girl yelled as she helped her father crash the waves upon her mother. Her father fallowed her instructions precisely and her brothers and mother got dragged into the ocean.

"We win!" The young girl and her father yelled as they danced around.

"Fine, fine you win" the boys and their mother conceded.

The father wrapped his arms around the mother's midsection and kissed her on the temple.

"I always win," he whispered in her ear," Lets go home everyone."

The family of five walked away smiling as they let the water lap along their ankles, all of them content with that days fun.


End file.
